Where you'd least expect there's someone special
by pezolettalaya
Summary: Story of how Lancelot and Odette first met.


(This story was written by my sister. We are using this account together. Title is inspired from Poets of the Fall's song Someone Special. Also, I do not own the characters in this story.)

'I'm going to get him' Lancelot thought eagerly. He continued chasing his prey, who's a little older than a boy, but being in the dense woods was making the chase harder. Multiple times he stumbled, tripping over thick vines and nearly lost sight of the boy.

-'Only i wasn't drunk last night. ' he muttered.

Last night was a mistake, and Lancelot accepted it wholeheartedly. He shouldn't have gone to that tavern, it was too close to the territory of the magic tribes and the things he and his friends did in their drunken state was very provocative.

It was no secret that the magic tribes looked down on physical talents, their only passion was magic and magic alone. As a globally admired, master swordsman Lancelot thought he could earn their respect and admiration. More than one time he tried to get their attention and failed. In the end, his actions became more inciting because Lancelot of the Baroque family was not used to be looked down.

At that morning, or near noon to be precise, Lancelot and his friends woke up to see a group from magic tribe waiting in front of tavern. They demanded an explanation to their disrespectful behaviour and wanted them to stay away from their lands. Young arrogant knight only laughed at their face and taunted them shamelessly. His friends were a bit cautious but Lancelot was burning to have a quarrel with them to show them he was better, not be underestimated and overlooked. So this was how it started, after a few more heated words and the mages had descended upon Lancelot in no time.

The fight wasn't a big one because once they used first wave of their spells, mages fled through the woods nearby. They weren't very experienced by the looks and gaining confidence from dodging their spells despite his hangover, Lancelot had started to pursue them, very eager to show them his capabilities and defeat them on his own.

-'Stop' Lancelot yelled to the boy in front of him. 'You cannot outrun me. '

The boy, without looking back, hurled a spell towards him.

-'No use. ' Lancelot continued to taunt. Even he was exhausted, he was having his fun, knowing he defeated these mages, four of them and this boy actually, alone.

-'Damn you. ' boy cried before tripping over a stone and landing violently on his stomach.

Lancelot stopped near him and pointed his embellished rapier to his neck.

-'Don't worry I will let you go. ' he said. 'You will tell your clan how I gloriously defeated you. '

-'You're mad. ' the boy squeaked.

-'No, just magnificent. ' Lancelot gave a satisfied smile. He run his free hand between his blonde hair un an attempt to smooth down it.

-'A pity your magnificence ends here. ' said a deep voice behind him.

Lancelot turned his back to see those four mages he defeated earlier. Or he thought he defeated them because obviously they were ready to take him down as they were first met.

-'Good thing you came back. ' Young knight started, hiding his displeasure. 'My sword still thirsts for blood. '

-'We will see. '

All of a sudden there were magical ropes, binding themselves around Lancelot. He hadn't had time to react and evade the bonds so he stood there shocked and helplessly, watching more mages coming clear. They held the end of the ropes that bind him.

-'It was foolish for you to pursue us in our territory young man. ' One of them spoken. It was hard to know which one, for all of them were hiding their faces behind hoods.

-'And it is not honorable to sneak upon a man who's outnumbered. ' Lancelot answered with a cool demeanor.

-'Your behaviors before had these coming upon you. ' Mage's voice was calm and with his each word the ropes around Lancelot tightened more.

-'What about your distain towards me? ' Knight raised an eyebrow.

-'You're spoiled too much young man. No one was looking down on you. '

-'It certainly didn't looked that way. '

-'We simply ignored you because none of us wish to spend our time with things that have little use to us. '

-'So you're arrogant too, in a way. '

-'Maybe in your eyes. 'And the words were like a pun in their dialogue.

-'No need to waste our time and words on this one. Do what you wish to do and we will be on our way. ' Another hooded mage said.

The group Lancelot chased moved towards him, pushing him roughly backwards. Lancelot looked around with panic and for the first time realised his surroundings, there was a cliff behind him. Three of the mages hauled him near cliff. They made him look down, the cliff wasn't very high and there was a lake at the bottom.

-'You can't swim well with these bonds. ' The boy he chased last mocked him, which was what Lancelot thought exactly. He knew he should say something, to apologise, be humble or something like these but his pride stood in his gut, permitted him to say anything.

When they threw him down from the cliff Lancelot bit his lips so hard to hide his cries. Desperation that filled him was nothing he ever felt before. He was going drown in this cold lake, he could do nothing to prevent it.

Waves of the lake had carried Lancelot to the shore. He lay there, having no strength to look around and feeling humiliated. If those ropes weren't untwined when he was in water, he would have died. He would have died because his pride and arrogance made him blind. He would-

-'Oh sir, are you alright? ' A silvery voice rang in his ears and Lancelot closed his eyes with the pleasant feeling that brought him. He tried to answer, wanting to hear the voice again, but the words didn't come to him. Being more aware of his environment, he heard struggling footsteps on the sand, then someone knelt beside him.

-'Let me have a look. ' She spoke again, her soft fingers combed through his hair and rested on his forehead.

-'I- I'm…fine' he managed to say. He had to get back as soon as possible, for all he knew he could be still in the magic tribes territory and he had no wish to face them again soon.

-'You don't look fine, let me call the guards and go to the castle. They-' Lancelot caught the hand that was examining wounds on his shoulder and opened his eyes. To see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She looked more pleasing than her voice, for Lancelot that was nearly impossible, with her golden locks and innocent doe eyes. He watched her elegant posture with admiration as he held her hand and her cheeks blushed on his attentive look.

-'We must go back to castle' She said again. 'The healers can tend your wounds better. '

'I must…' Lancelot wanted to protest but his resolve to going back was getting weaker, the more he looked her the more he was willing to stay.

-'Come on, let me help you up. ' She helped him up slowly and Lancelot gave her a appreciating smile.

-'Thank you. '

-'Of course, I mean any time. ' She blushed furiously and started to lead them off shore.

-'May I learn the fair lady's name? ' Lancelot asked while they were walking. His legs were sore and he may have fell if she wasn't supporting him.

-'It's Odette.' She answered.

-'I'm honored to meet you Lady Odette, I'm fencing master Lancelot of the Baroque family.' But as soon as he told her who he was he felt they have no meaning beside her.

-'I'm glad we met Sir Lancelot.' Odette smiled softly, her eyes giving away a shy glitter.

Slowly they made their way to the castle Odette spoke of. Lancelot asked more about the region and Odette answered eagerly and their pleasant conversation made him yearning for to know more about her. She easily made him forget about the near traumatic events in the morning and for the first time in his life Lancelot thought about someone else than himself.


End file.
